The Gameshark
by Sadak0
Summary: When you use a gameshark, what REALLY happens? This is for all who want to find out.


Hiro was gleefully walking to Pallet town, where his mother had moved. It was a bright sunny day, cloudless for the most, and the Pidgeys were chirping and Spearows were cawing. Hiro advanced his walk into a march, making sure to make every pokemon that passed his way happy. He had a smile one his face that was as broad as a toad's. He could see the town coming up in the distance. The trees were starting to cease, and the abundant pokemon started to become less annoying. He finally took a step into Pallet town, and the scenery changed immediately. He felt so great to back in a quiet place. -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow mom, thanks for the Game shark! I've always wanted one of these. now I can use it on my Gold cartridge!" said Junior brightly.  
  
"Anything for you sweetie," said his mom dearly.  
  
Junior inserted the Game shark into his Game boy Advance, saved his game in his Gold, and turned off his Game boy color. He put the pokemon game into his Game shark, and got his codes that he had been waiting to use. He turned the Game boy on. ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiro was just about to go to his mama's house, but he decided to wait a little longer by the shore to see if she would come out, running for him. But she didn't. Hiro was just about to turn around, when the blue sea suddenly turned black. Numbers, letters, and all kinds of mumbo jumbo appeared in it. It was like the sea was filled with. codes. The sky turned dark. Suddenly, a shiny silver fin came above the water. It was racing toward Hiro! Hiro put his arms up in defense, but felt no impact. He looked to see in front of him a slender silver shark. It was out of water! Its evil eyes glowed with anticipation, waiting for Hiro to make his move.  
  
"W-who a-a-re y-you?" Hiro managed to stammer.  
  
"I am the almighty GAME SHARK!" roared the shark, extending it's fins up in the air.  
  
"What do you want?" squeaked Hiro, even more scared than before.  
  
"Look kid, either you make a deal with me, or I'll eat this whole data base," said the Game Shark, acting more like a bum now.  
  
"What deal would that be?" said Hiro, feeling much braver now.  
  
"I'll give YOU infinite rare candies, and YOU give ME that thunderstone."  
  
"Alright," agreed Hiro shrugging. He didn't want to die. yet.  
  
Hiro handed the shark his thunderstone, and in return the shark gave him.  
  
"ONE rare candy?" cried Hiro, looking at the small morsel. "Give me that thunderstone back!"  
  
"Look here my boy, if you give it to a pokemon," explained the shark pointing at one of Hiro's pokeballs, making the pokemon come out, "then it will just multiply into two. If you give that one to a pokemon, it will then again change into two. It will do that forever, hence the name 'infinite'."  
  
"Oh!" said Hiro. "Thanks."  
  
The shark then left, his job done. ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Junior continued to use the game shark, getting Mews, Mewtwos, and infinite masterballs, that sort of thing. He was having such fun. Until one day. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello Mr. Shark!" Hiro called waving to the silver fin in the distance. He had gotten quite used to this, the shark coming and all. He had life so great now. He had a Pikachu bed, a carpet, and all kinds of assortments of dolls in his room.  
  
The Game Shark came out of the water, greeting Hiro once again.  
  
"What do you require this time, Mr. Shark?" Hiro asked, excited to see what the Game Shark had in store for him.  
  
"Well, this time I'm going to give you all the legendary pokemon. This time I require." the shark thought for a moment. He had gotten tired of this kid, whose head had grown ten times the normal size. Not literally of course. This time the shark would think up something so cunning, so diabolical that the child would just have to give in. Then the Game Shark could feast on all the data files this game had.  
  
"This time Hiro, I require your mother."  
  
"My mom?" asked Hiro, confused.  
  
"Yes, Hiro, this time I'm afraid so."  
  
Hiro didn't know what to say. He realized that his greed had taken over. It had taken over so much that now, either way he would die (he couldn't live without his mum). He would much rather die with everyone else.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Shark. I can't give you my mom. I guess you'll just have to eat me, and my whole world," Hiro said, surrendering.  
  
The shark grinned evilly. He was finally able to eat something. He didn't tell Hiro that he had done that purposefully of course. He would just eat them. The evil shark took a bite of the ground. It tasted so good. All kinds of codes and things filled his mouth with a sensation. All the people, they screamed for mercy before they ate them. Oh, he loved it so. The shark ate everything in the game. Everything except Hiro.  
  
"Any last words?" said the shark, with room for one more.  
  
"No." said Hiro and lowered his head to the ground. He never lived on.  
  
The shark traveled back to his home, the Game Shark cartridge, where he would reside until duty called again. ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nooooooooo!" cried Junior, his file deleted.  
  
"What's the matter?" said his mother, which was standing by his side.  
  
"My file got deleted!" said Junior.  
  
"Sorry honey. Maybe you shouldn't get so greedy next time." 


End file.
